Anniversaries
by prettyinpinkgal
Summary: It's a special day for Mitsuki, but she's not that happy about it. So, the Shinigami decide to throw a secret party for her while Mitsuki does some sightseeing...[May be continued]


**Prettyinpinkgal: Hi again! Another Full Moon oneshot is here. I wonder if I'll actually ever make a real multi-chapter fanfic for it, lol! Thanks to those who reviewed for my other FMwS oneshots. Here's another one that is actually a story! I just realized; all of my FMwS fics are depressing, and usually I'm not depressed (at least I don't think I am! lol). Weird. Please review! Also, this is mainly based off the manga, except some things are from the anime or I made up. Oh, and Dr. Wakaouji knows all about Mitsuki being Fullmoon and the Shinigami, ok? Ok.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Full Moon wo Sagashite. Just the some volumes of the manga :)**

**ANNIVERSARIES**

_Hello Eichi. It's me, Mitsuki. How are you? What's heaven like? Are you watching me now? Do you know that I've achieved my dream? _

_Two years ago, we made a promise. I promised I would become a singer. You promised you'd become an astronomer. I guess you did, in a way. What's better than watching the stars in heaven? I fulfilled my dream, too. I am known as Fullmoon. Maybe you've heard my music? I hope you like it._

_ It's funny. It feels like I haven't seen you in more than a lifetime. In another sense, it's as though I saw you just yesterday. Your smile. Your laugh. Your kiss. Everything about you resides in my heart. I know I'll see you again one day. I just wish I could see you now._

_I know God's going to eventually tell me my time is up, even if it is "prevented". All people died. Just like you. Just like everybody on that plane two whole years ago.  
_

_I love you, Sakurai Eichi. More than you know. _

_Happy anniversary. _

Kouyama Mitsuki walked into the room. "Morning!" she cried cheerfully, but Takuto and Meroko ignored her greeting.

"We're going to be busy all day long, Mitsuki. I think you should just go to the park or something," Takuto said, not looking up from his breakfast.

Mitsuki stared, surprised, as the two Shinigami continued eating. "Ano, okay. I'll be going then."

"Ja ne," came Meroko's blunt reply.

"Later, Shorty," Takuto said.

"Bye. Itikimasu."

Mitsuki exited the apartment building and went to a park, but not the one Meroko and Takuto were thinking about. This park was one that Eichi and her used to go to sometimes. It sent memories, precious memories, into her mind.

_Eichi._

Then, after walking around her childhood hangout, the girl went to the cementary. She noticed her grandmother and Tanaka were there, visiting the two graves of Mitsuki's relatives. Her parents. She hid behind a tree and waited for them to leave. While she stood there, she thought.

_Mother. Father. I'm sorry I never got to know you. I'm sorry you both died because of me.  
_

_But now I know that's not true. I guess everything happens for a reason. I know you guys don't blame me. _

_Have you met Eichi? If not, his name is Sakurai Eichi. He died today, too._

Fuzuki (A/N That's Mi-ki's grandma's name right?) turned to leave with a sorrowful face. Tanaka led her back to the car. Mitsuki walked up to her parents' grave.

"Hi. I miss you two, even though I never met you. We will meet again, though, won't we? I have throat cancer, so even though some of my friends are doing their best to help me, I may still see you sooner than you both expect. I'm not afraid of death. But even if I don't die, I..." Mitsuki was interrupted by her cell phone ringing, and quickly took it out to answer it.

"Hello, Mitsuki! How are you?" came a voice from the other end.

"Miss Oshige!" Mitsuki cried, surprised.

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet so we could have lunch?"

"Sure. I was going to visit Dr. Wakaouji in a few minutes, but..."

Oshige interrupted. "I just got off the phone with him. I invited him too, except he's, uh, busy with some things. You know, work and all."

Mitsuki nodded, then remembered that her manager couldn't see her face. "Yeah, he must be busier than ever, being a producer _and _a great doctor!"

The girl heard her manager squeal at the other end of the line. "I KNOW! He's so amazing!" She smiled. 'Miss Oshige, you must really love Dr. Wakaouji.'

**MEANWHILE...**

"Sorry I'm late," Wakaouji said as he entered Mitsuki's apartment. The Shinigami were in their animal forms so that Dr. Wakaouji could see them, except for, of course, Izumi and Jonathon. "I got held up with a patient."

"No problem, Keiichi," Takuto replied. "Now let's hurry up and plan before Shorty gets back."

Izumi glared at him. "What? So now I have to take orders from a useless Shinigami?"

"YOU are the one who wanted to help out! No one asked you!" Poor Dr. Wakaouji glanced around, trying to find out if Takuto was yelling at him or at Izumi (he figured Izumi, but he knew Takuto long enough to know he had a short temper with even himself).

Meroko played with her rabbit ear. "Aheh, about that, Takuto..." She flinched when Takuto slowly turned.

"So," Takuto spat out. "_You're_ the one who invited him..." Takuto faked a run after Meroko when he lunged at Izumi for calling him a "stupid fat cat," which Izumi had murmured shortly after Meroko finished talking. Izumi easily got out of the way and tripped him, sending Takuto sailing into the wall.

"Come on, you two. We have to get working. I had to cancel a lunch request from Ms. Oshige to be...here?" Dr. Wakaouji trailed off when he saw Meroko (Takuto's eyes were still out of it from the impact) staring and smiling at him slyly.

"Wow, Wakaouji, I didn't know you and Oshige were going out..." she said.

"I-It's nothing like that! We were just, you know, business for meeting, I mean MEETING FOR BUSINESS!" the blushing doctor cried frantically.

In a singsong voice, Meroko said, "You. Love. Her."

"I don't LOVE her!"

"So you like her?"

"You're putting words in my mouth, Meroko!"

After a while, things settled down and everyone got to work. Takuto went out to get some balloons, Meroko got some ingredients, and Keiichi Wakaouji went to get some cds while Izumi and Jonathon got some decorations. After that, everyone worked on their individual presents.

Takuto smiled. He was sure this was going to be great.

* * *

Mitsuki and Ms. Oshige talked over Itameshi (A/N That's what the Japanese call Italian food, right?). "So," Miss Oshige began, her mouth full of spaghetti. "How are the lyrics for you newest single coming along?" 

The girl smiled. "Pretty good, I think. I really hope they're okay!" she said, waving her arms around, flustered. Miss Oshige laughed.

"Oh, you're so silly. Anyway, you've had two singles so far Ange and Missing Link that have been some of the most famous songs currently in Japan, and they are from your lyrics, so you'll do fine if you give it your all."

"Y-Yes."

As they continued eating, Oshige's cell rang. "Sumimasen." Oshige excused herself as she went stepped away from the booth to talk in the restroom. "Eh? It is! I never knew about this!" the ex-idol cried when she was sure that she was alone. "Ah, okay, I'll be there." She turned her phone off and told her companion that she needed to go.

Mitsuki waited patiently as Miss Oshige payed, then waved her goodbye as they went in opposite directions. The girl sat on the bench as she thought about what she should do. Then a thought occured to her. Mitsuki Kouyama got a cab, then gave him the directions. And off they went.

* * *

"I'm here!" the woman once known as Hanakazari called as she entered the room. The Shinigami and Dr. Wakaouji were busy at work. The doctor briefly told her what she could do to help, and then quickly turned back to his work. Masami Oshige set to work immediately, thinking cheerfully, 'She's gonna love this!'

* * *

Mitsuki finally arrived to her destination after a half-hour long journey. She pressed a button at the gate. Someone answered. "Hello?" 

"Teacher? This is Kouyama Mitsuki..." Mitsuki began.

The girl was cut off when the teacher cried, "Mitsuki! It's been so long! Come in, come in!" Mitsuki walked through the gate to the orphanage she had lived in for most of her years. The place where most of her wounds were healed about her parents, where she met the boy she loved, where she learned to laugh and smile, and where she learned to conceal her innermost feelings.

The girl and her teacher from her younger years hugged, and Miss Harada (AN: I don't know her name so I'll just give her this one, since it'll be annoying to both you and me to see "the teacher" all the time.) got them some tea. "How have you been, Mitsuki?"

"Alright, um, most of the time," she said, whispering the last four words, as though daring to say them aloud wasn't something that she allowed herself to do, which was pretty accurate.

Harada Minoko's cheerful face dropped. She stopped stirring her tea and set down her spoon. "Mitsuki..." She knew Mitsuki well enough to know that something had happened over the past years she'd been gone. There was no way the girl, who lied to both herself and to others about her feelings, would have admitted something like that. Minoko could still remember that day when Mitsuki closed up her heart...

**FLASHBACK**

The teacher stood with her students, except for Mitsuki and Eichi. She made sure that the other kids had said goodbye to the boy they'd grown up with, and decided to leave the two kids alone. Another teacher from the orphanage gathered the group of children and took them towards the bus. Minoko stayed behind, beginning to tear up because of the sad sight.

There was Mitsuki, a young ten-years-old, and Eichi, who was moving to America. Mitsuki was sobbing uncontrollably, which hurt Miss Harada, for Mitsuki, along with all the kids in the orphanage, was like her own child. Eichi was patting her head, saying something, although Harada couldn't make out what it was. Soon, Eichi started walking towards his flight. He glanced back once at the grieving girl, then kept moving. Mitsuki suddenly stopped crying. She stared for a moment, as though realizing something, then her eyes widened. Miss Harada wasn't exactly sure what was happening, but something Eichi said must have caused it.

Miss Harada watched as Mitsuki ran towards her, tears beginning to stream down the young child's cheeks again. Minoko held onto Mitsuki's hand tightly as they went to board the bus.

The rest of that fateful afternoon, Mitsuki kept running over to Miss Harada's office, demanding if Eichi had called yet. "Not yet," the teacher would say, rubbing the back of her head. "He won't call until after he arrives in America, and that won't be for a while." Mitsuki stared ahead, clasping her hands together. Miss Harada bent over her work again, praying that Eichi would call soon. She could hardly take seeing Mitsuki so upset.

Minoko glanced back. Mitsuki shot up her head when she heard the TV say, "Here is an update of the accident." Miss Harada herself turned towards the direction of the television. That's when the words that caused Mitsuki to hide her heart's feeling were said.

"There is no chance of any survivors." The passenger list was shown. One of them was listed as, "Sakura Eichi."

The day after the accident, Miss Harada walked over to Mitsuki's room. "Mitsuki? How are you doing?" The previous night, the little girl hadn't eaten anything.

Much to Harada's surprise, Mitsuki shot up her head with a smile that looked as if it was true. "Much better, Teacher! I decided Eichi would want me to smile!"

**PRESENT**

"T-teacher..." Mitsuki said quietly.

Miss Harada blinked a couple times, surprised that she wasn't talking to a ten-year-old. "Hai?"

"Do you believe in miracles?"

* * *

"KYAA! Takuto, we won't make it in time!" Meroko cried, looking desperately at the clock which said 17:40 (A/N Remember that this is Japan! They count up to 24 there I think. In our time, this would be 5:40 PM) . 

"Shut up, Meroko! Just keep working!" Everyone at this time was exhausted from preparing. Finally, an hour later, they were done and quite thankful that Mitsuki hadn't shown up before then.

"I'll call Miki on her cell phone and tell her to come over," Izumi said in his cool voice as Jonathan went and set the table.

* * *

Kouyama Mitsuki told her story, of how she'd kept her feelings hidden and how she tried to keep it a secret that Eichi was dead and lying beneath the sea. She talked about how two Shinigami named Takuto and Meroko told her she had a year to live, and how she transformed into Fullmoon. She spoke about how she met Izumi and Jonathan, and all four found out Mitsuki's little secret. Miki explained about how she found out Takuto had feelings for her, and everything else. By the time she finished, the tears that had streamed down her cheeks at each mention of her love had dried. "Do you believe me?" asked Mitsuki, a small smile forming at her lips. 

Her teacher sat in shock. She had been crying too, right along with the girl in front of her. "I...I can't believe I'm saying this, but yes. I do believe you."

A larger smile showed up on Mitsuki's face. Out of the blue, her cell phone rang. "Moshi moshi," she answered. "Ah, Izumi! Hai, I'll be there. Ja ne!" With that, the girl hung up. "I have to go now. It was so nice seeing you again!" She put a finger to her lips. "You'll keep my story a secret, right? Even about me being Fullmoon?"

"Of course!" Harada led Mitsuki to the door when Miki stopped abruptly.

"Uwaah! Iie!" Mitsuki shuffled through her wallet, searching for any extra yen. "I'm broke!"

Miss Harada laughed. "It's fine, I'll give you a ride." She called inside to another teacher that she'd be going out for a while. She took Mitsuki's hand and they headed towards their car.

"Domo arigato gizaimasu," said Mitsuki.

"It's nothing, Mitsuki. I'm just happy to help!" Miss Harada started the car and they were soon on the road. "Ne, Mitsuki. You said that one guy, Takuto I think it is, confessed that he loved you, right?"

Mitsuki blushed. "H-hai."

"Do you love him?"

"Ii..." Mitsuki was about to say, "No, I love Eichi and only Eichi." But somehow, even though she did love him, she didn't seem to love him as much, while for some reason, Takuto and his smile came into view. And that pained her greatly. "I don't know."

Minoko glanced to her left at Mitsuki. "You know, Eichi wouldn't want you to dwell on him forever. I'm sure that he'd want you to move on."

"I know that, but...I can't. Sensei, I know my love for him is fading. But that's why I want to keep fighting! I don't want to stop loving him...I already hurt him enough..." The exhausted girl's eyes slowly closed, then stayed that way for the rest of the ride.

* * *

"Mitsuki...Mitsuki..." A voice called out to the brunette. She looked around, and there was...her parents? Her mother had her hands cupped around her mouth. "Mitsuki!" 

"Fullmoon's" father, Aoi, waved cheerfully when he and his daughter made eye contact. Mitsuki's eyes welled up with happy tears. It was them. It was her parents! Immediately, she ran up to them and gave them a huge hug. Her parents held onto their daughter tightly.

"Oh, Aoi, our little girl is so cute!" Hazuki squealed like a little kid, much like Mitsuki herself.

Mitsuki's father laughed. "Yes, she takes after you, Hazuki," he replied. Finally, the man could not contain himself. "Uwaaah! I knew you'd be my adorable little daughter!" Aoi started crushing the life out of Mitsuki.

"Aoi!" Hazuki cried, horrified, when she realized her kid couldn't breathe. Aoi quickly let go, saying "I'm sorry Mitsuki!"

When she caught her breath, Miki asked, "Why are you two here though? Aren't you...supposed to be..." Her eyes filled with tears.

"We were allowed a generous opportunity. We were permitted to see you once." Mitsuki felt her heart sink. Just once? "But, Tsuki, what happened to us...it's not your fault. We would have never forgiven ourselves if you'd perished. But if you still are feeling guilty for no reason," her mother continued, with a twinkle in her eye, "then you're forgiven because you make us so proud to be able to call ourselves your parents."

"Mitsuki," her father said. "We know about Eichi. He's a kind boy. He loves you very much, but he wants you to move on."

Mitsuki began shaking her head. "N...No!" This surprised her parents. "I can't forget about him!"

Hazuki held onto her daughter's shoulders. "Honey, we know how you feel about him. We don't want you to forget about him, just move on. Eichi himself said he wouldn't mind if Takuto won you over." Mitsuki's mother smiled. "Takuto loves you as much as Eichi does, Tsuki. Give him a chance. It's what Eichi would want."

* * *

Mitsuki woke up when she heard Minoko say, "We're here." The girl rubbed her eyes, trying to get herself awake. Miki remembered what her mother had said. _"Give him a chance. It's what Eichi would want." _

_Maybe someday, _Miki thought. _Maybe someday I will have courage, and maybe my feelings for Takuto will strengthen as my feelings for Eichi diminish. _

Mitsuki hopped out of the car with Miss Harada behind her. "Fullmoon" opened the door and yelled, "I'm home!" Nobody replied. "Hello?" Mitsuki tried again. Still no reply.

Suddenly, streamers popped up as the lights went on. "Happy birthday, Mitsuki!"

Mitsuki stared in wide-eyed shock as the Shinigami, Dr. Wakaouji, and Miss Oshige popped up from behind some furnature. From behind her, Miss Harada laughed. "That's right! It's your thirteenth birthday! I completely forgot. Happy birthday!"

"Ah..." Miki's shock left her, and her smile appeared at its brightest. "Arigato gizaimasu!"

Everyone, including Harada, who was introduced to everyone, celebrated like there was no tomorrow. They stuffed their faces with cake and ice cream until they felt they would burst. Even Jonathan stopped floating around and had to rest on the couch! Then came the gift-giving. Meroko gave Mitsuki a new hat, Izumi a little dog plushie, Dr. Wakaouji gave her a few new CDs, and Miss Oshige handed her a large scrapbook with all of Mitsuki's pictures in her room and ones taken for magazines and such. Inside the scrapbook were also pics of Keiichi and Masami in their idol days. Jonathan also gave Mitsuki a present: a bunch of ribbons of different colors so she could combine them when she put them in her hair. Miss Harada didn't have anything to give, so she handed her a picture of everyone currently at the orphanage, including ones that Mitsuki used to play with a little bit.

As music played (Keiichi and Masami danced together! Against their will, of course, but they secretly loved it 3), Takuto took Mitsuki outside on the balcony. His face was a bit red, but he managed to say, "Ano, Mitsuki..."

"Yes?" Miki asked. For some reason, her heart was pounding a bit. She couldn't tell if that was good or bad.

"Well," Takuto stuttered. "I'm not a good artist, but...here!" He shoved into Mitsuki's hand a drawing that actually wasn't too bad. It was one of herself and Negi-Ramen. In the portrait-Mitsuki's hand was a picture of...a picture of Eichi. Mitsuki gaped at it. It must have taken the cat Shinigami all his might in order to draw a picture of his rival-in-love for her. _He really loves me. Takuto's here. He's not quite alive, but he's with me right now._ Tears began to dance around Mitsuki's eyes, then eventually slid down her cheeks.

"Gaah! Look, I'm sorry! I know it's bad and that you might not like it and stuff but..." Takuto trailed of when he saw her smile through her crying.

"Thank you Takuto. Thank you so much!" Mitsuki blushed, then put her lips against his, just for a moment. Takuto's eyes drifted shut, and then Mitsuki pulled away. They both smiled with red faces when Miki said, "I can't guarantee anything, Takuto, but I'll do my best to move foreward." With this, Mitsuki skipped back into the party room where Jonathan danced with Miss Harada since they were the only ones without someone they really wanted to dance with (A/N Miss Harada can't see Jonathan, so he wrote down, "Do you want to dance?") and Meroko was reluctantly dancing with Izumi, but was beginning to enjoy it. Takuto and Miki eventually danced, although they knew in their hearts that although Mitsuki wasn't quite sure of her feelings, it was a start.

_There was a song playing in my heart ever since I was born. A never-ending song. It was one of my feelings, but sadness overruled the other emotions. But, suddenly, it's becoming happier. I am fulfilling my dream of being a singer. But there's more to it than that. _

_I now know that there are people who love me; people who are on this earth and can cry with me and laugh with me. My silent song is growing happier. I smile a true smile more than I used to. Thank you, Izumi, Meroko, Jonathan. Thank you Dr. Wakaouji and Miss Oshige. Thank you...Takuto. I've always hated my birthday because of the thought of me being the cause of my parents' deaths. Of Eichi's death. I'm slowly but surely moving on._

_Happy birthday, me._

_Happy anniversery, Oto-san. Okaa-san. Eichi._

**Prettyinpinkgal: It took me forever to type, but it's done! I hope you all like it! Please review! **_  
_


End file.
